


哥哥收获季

by KKNia



Category: SPN
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKNia/pseuds/KKNia
Summary: 神说种下一个哥哥，秋天你会收获一群哥哥。       小Sammy看了看手里的哥哥，并不是很舍得。       还好，小Sammy长大后，有了自己的种植技巧：       种下一个不开心的小Sammy，收获一个温柔的好哥哥。       一个，一个就够了。





	

Sam显然是生气了。  
从他上了车之后，就紧紧地贴在impala的车门上，仿佛上边有什么魔法吸铁石一样，尽可能的拉开与Dean之间的距离。他死死盯着自己球衣下摆上被溅到的泥点，一副认真研究的样子，好像突然间那些泥点子魅力无穷，而不肯看他哥哥一眼。

“行了，Sam，你喜欢的小精灵没住在泥点里，别再盯着它们看了，它们会害羞的。”面对少年的冷落Dean不明来由，也不知所措，声音里的不在乎装的太过用力，笑声紧绷，出卖了他的不安。  
Sam的身形随着Dean的声音晃动了一下，再次固定住，手指开始扣起了书包背带，一下，一下，扣的很用力，指甲和纤维摩擦发出“咯吱、咯吱”的声音，Dean心中的紧张和慌张随着这频率一点点膨胀起来。

Sam还是不肯理他。

————————

Sam觉得有些委屈。

他们这次在镇子上停留的时间很长，Sam终于有机会和学校里的孩子们成了朋友，因为一些蠢蠢的内部笑话大笑，虽然有些连Dean的都比不上，但这是第一次，Sam不再是那个永远的“转学来的陌生人”。

他的朋友甚至邀请他加入足球队，不是那种捡球递水或者坐冷板凳的角色，而是能够上场出力还能吸引漂亮女孩注意力的运动员，但Sam不在乎漂亮女孩，他只期待哥哥揉揉自己的头发，足够幸运还能有一个拥抱，再加上一句：“Sammy干得不错。”虽然Sam不会承认，但他是有点喜欢Dean叫自己“Sammy”的，一点点，就只有一点点而已。

之后就是今天，Sam参加训练来的第一场正式比赛。比赛的前一天晚上他大概拐弯抹角的提了100次关于今天的比赛会有多精彩，会有免费的饮料，甚至提到了会有很多很多漂亮的女孩，却不肯直接向Dean发出邀请。直到靠在另一张床上的Dean皱着眉头说：“行了行了Sammy girl，知道明天你会用上攒了很久男子气概，变成一个小男孩，我会去的，现在，睡觉。”同时不耐烦的把手里的过期杂志翻的哗啦哗啦响。Sam努力着不要笑起来：“那就晚安了，Dean.”上扬的尾音还是出卖了他内心的喜悦。Dean放下了手里的杂志，拉灭了台灯，于是Sam没能发现他哥上扬的嘴角

Sam搜索着Dean的身影，看到了他的大哥在观众席里用力的朝他挥动着右手，甚至踮起了脚尖，Dean傻气的笑容让Sam觉得有点好笑，心里又有点发暖，他都没察觉自己脸上也挂上了笑容，他也挥动着胳膊回应着他哥。直到Dean把笑脸转向了左边的女孩，Sam才注意到那个深棕发色的女孩正挽着Dean的左胳膊，满眼爱意的听Dean说Sam听不到的话。看来Sam不需要用女孩来吸引Dean看比赛，因为他有了自己的女孩。Sam突然间感到嗓子被堵住了，胸腔里膨胀的酸涩让他感到无所适从，一种被背叛的感觉席卷了Sam，心脏从欣喜中跌落的感觉让他有些眩晕，他低下头，眼睛快速的眨动，试图眨干眼眶里的泪水。

————————

Dean不知道发生了什么，球赛结束后，Sam就一直低着头，不肯看他一眼，也不肯和他说一句话，但作为大哥的直觉告诉他，这种沉默是针对他的。Dean再一次觉得，Sam就是他难搞的小妹妹。

回到旅馆后，Sam就一直坐在书桌边，少年并不宽厚的肩膀和细细的脊梁挺得笔直，像一株倔强的小树苗。Dean坐在床边，看着灯光里他弟故意留给他的背影，他想去安慰一下他的小弟弟，就像Sam小的时候跌破了膝盖后，把哇哇哭的他揽进怀里，揉揉他软软的头发，亲亲他湿漉漉的眼睛，再轻轻的吹一吹伤口，Sam小狗崽一样的笑容就会重新回到脸上。

但这次明显不行，他根本不知道伤口在哪，而且自己是把他惹生气的那一个，没有权力去安慰他。

Dean几次走到书桌边，站在Sam身后，犹豫着想要装作不知道Sam生气的样子，拍拍Sam的肩膀，或许再开几个玩笑，然后也许Sam会像什么都没发生过一样笑起来，原谅他。

但Dean最后还是没有胆量把手放到Sam的肩膀上，他不知道做完这一切后如果Sam还是不理他该怎么办。在Sam的失望与怒气，甚至无理取闹面前，Dean总是手足无措的那一个，过去是，现在是，将来还会是。

————————

Sam知道Dean站在后面，他也知道Dean讨好他的计划，毕竟Sam从出生那一天起就一直和Dean在一起。Sam感觉自己的肩膀已经做好了承受那只手掌重量的准备，他肖想着Dean手心的热度，思索着Dean会讲的玩笑话，排练自己怎样反应，要让Dean知道虽然自己还有些生气，但已经原谅他了。  
Sam当然会原谅Dean，当在车上看到Dean不安的扭动和小心的调侃时就原谅他了，但他一直臭着一张脸，因为他觉得自己应该得到一些来自Dean的补偿。而且Sam有些享受Dean的讨好，这是另一件Sam永远也不会承认的事。

Sam的肩膀还在等待着那份应得的重量，却没想到等来了Dean后退的脚步声。

Sam一直听着Dean从自己身后退开，一直退到他的床边，听见衣料悉悉簌簌的摩擦声，然后是掀开被子的声音，再然后是床垫弹簧受到挤压的声音，最后是盖被子的声音。

很显然，Dean去，睡觉了。

————————

Dean把脸埋进枕头里，有些绝望又有些自暴自弃的想，也许一觉醒来Sammy就失忆了，或者突然Sammy变成了三岁大，小狗一样的年纪，对Dean百依百顺，还有柔软的小脸蛋。不管哪种都比现在这个难缠的弟弟好。

当Dean在幻想里把三岁Sam的脸蛋戳来戳去时，没注意到现实里的Sam已经关掉了台灯，绕过了属于他自己的那张床，直直的向Dean的床走来。

直到Sam掀开Dean被子的时候，Dean才惊恐的从枕头里抬起头看着他弟弟，在黑暗里，他弟弟依旧阴沉着一张脸，不过身子已经挤了上来，还自己给自己掖好了被角，好像这个被窝原本就属于他一样。

“你不应该带女孩来，你说会好好看我比赛的。”

Sam终于肯开口说话了，顺便恩赐给Dean他所有情绪的来源。不过Dean知道这不是Sam开口说话的目的，于是他老实躺着，等待着Sam的宣判。

“你食言了，所以你要补偿我。”

看吧，这才是Sam开口的目的。不过Dean能把他任性的小弟弟怎么样呢？而且听Sam的说法好像确实是自己的错，虽然事后Dean觉得有点不对劲。

“爸回来之前，我要和你一起睡。”

说这话的同时，Sam已经搂住了Dean的左胳膊。

Dean想要摆出大哥的样子教育Sam，说长这么大还要和哥哥睡是不对的，但是这会导致Sam在爸回来之前都不跟自己讲话，Dean还是决定闭嘴，并且觉得自己机智的化解了Sam危机，悄悄的在心里给自己竖了一个大拇指。

Dean把胳膊从Sam的怀里抽了出来，看到Sam有点惊慌的抬起头看着自己，好想没有料到Dean会拒绝自己的要求。Dean觉得这样可怜兮兮的Sam有点好笑：

“放松，Sammy，你总得让我翻个身，要不明天你就只有一个独臂的哥哥了，那可不是很帅气。”  
Dean把Sam搂进了怀里，原本以为Sam会把自己推开，却没料到Sam把脸贴上了自己的胸膛。

好吧，谁让ean有一个小妹妹。

Sam热热的脸蛋让Dean觉得很安全，这是Dean不会承认的事。 

END


End file.
